


Kodou Koume's secret gossip network (The Umeko always gets what she wants remix)

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Marvelous has been sleeping his way through the leaders of various sentai teams. Umeko is clearly the leader of the Dekarangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kodou Koume's secret gossip network (The Umeko always gets what she wants remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Or Healthful Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326094) by [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara). 



Part of Umeko’s job as the leader of the Dekarangers was to know what was going on. Sometimes it was knowing where Daigoro was selling Anpan, or whether Doggie and Swan had admitted their feelings for each other. Other times it was more interesting, like how the current sentai teams were doing.

Of course she was aware of the space pirates from the first time they showed up on Earth. But she didn’t interfere. If the Dekarangers were needed, she would know it.

So it came as a bit of a shock when Jasmine came home one day and offhandedly said “I handcuffed the leader of the Gokaigers today.”

“Really,” Umeko said. “I didn’t know you were interested in men.”

Jasmine just gave her a look and adjusted her gloves slightly. “We had a warrant for his arrest. Of course, it turns out that it was sent by the Zangyack, so after he helped save the world, and then helped Kruger after he was injured, so we let him go.”

“You could have brought him to me as a present,” Umeko suggested.

Jasmine smiled. “Apparently he and the other pirates are searching for each team’s ultimate power, so you might see him again. He is aesthetically pleasing.”

“Did you give him ours?” Umeko demanded.

“No, but the Boss did. And Ban approved of him as well.”

“Hmmph,” Umeko said. “Well, I guess I’ll have to look into him.”

*

After that, she heard that the pirates had run into the red from Gekiranger, and Gaoranger, and then the lady red from Shinkenger who she really meant to hang out with. There were even rumors that they had run into that Carranger guy from Pegasus.

All of them were reds. Except for Jasmine. And it was annoying, but she didn’t hear too much about it, nor was she involved in the “so should we give them our ultimate power and approval” debate because the decision had been made for her.

Then the Black Cross King happened.

It had been nice getting to see Daigorou and Ryo again, and she had to admit that the space pirates and the Goseigers had performed quite well, but the real event was afterwards. When she went to check on the Goseigers the gossip caught her attention.

“Really, Alata?” Moune was saying. “With their captain?”

Alata shrugged. “It all worked out, and we needed it.”

“But his crew!” 

“Didn’t seem to mind,” Alata said.

“Wait, you and their red?” Umeko asked.

Alata nodded. 

Umeko grinned. “Well, I’m glad someone had some fun today,” she said, before heading home to find her own sources of fun.

*

It wasn’t that much longer when she ran into Akashi.

“Find any precious lately?” she asked.

He smirked. “Yes, both with the Gokaigers and with a member of their crew.”

“You didn’t sleep with Marvelous also, did you?”

“Someone beat me to it?” Akashi looked a little disappointed. “Oh well, it is nice to see that adventures stirs that crews’ blood.”

Umeko rolled her eyes. “You’re buying me lunch,” she told him. “And then you’re telling me all about it.”

*

“He certainly does live up to his name,” Umeko heard Ban say. “And thanks for some of the tips - I’ve never had this much fun playing the cop in this scenario before.”

“We could always practice some more if you want,” Hoji said.

“Wait, not you too?” Umeko demanded.

“Me too what?” Ban asked innocently.

“You and Captain Marvelous.”

Ban smirked. “I’m just surprised it took so long for him to find me.”

“Or you found him,” Hoji pointed out, and Ban glared.

Umeko left the room. It wasn’t fair, after all. She was the leader of the Dekarangers, not Ban. Perhaps Marvelous was only sleeping with reds? Or perhaps he wasn’t interested in women. No, from what Akashi had told her Marvelous seemed to have no preference.

Well, there was no way that she was going to let them have all the fun.

She would simply have to track the space pirates down herself.

Until then, she was pretty sure she could get Sen to dress up as a pirate.

*

She had a plan.

She was going to get in touch with someone from every team that she knew, and when they ran into the space pirates (or the Zangyack) they would let her know and she could come join them.

However, this seemed to be more difficult than she thought it would be.

“I ran into him again,” Kai told her. She could hear him smirking through the phone. “We had some fun.”

“I’m jealous,” Umeko admitted. “Has anyone else seen him?”

“Yousuke has,” Kai said slowly. “I’m not sure if he mentioned anyone else.” He paused. “Oh hey, can you ask Swan and Doggie if they’ll visit my parents? Apparently Mom wants a double date.”

*

It wasn’t until a few days after the battle that she finally found Marvelous. It was purely by accident, although she _had_ been enjoying having the use of her powers again.

“Captain Marvelous,” she called, upon seeing his trademark coat. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure I haven’t.”

“Umeko, leader of the Dekarangers,” she introduced herself. “And for some reason, you spent time with Ban instead of me.”

Marvelous smirked at her. “Well,” he said, “you never asked.”

*

Later, Umeko found herself with Marvelous curled up around her. Umeko was a lot of things, and a cuddler was definitely one of them. She was glad to see that Marvelous was as well.

“So was I worth the wait?” he asked her.

She laughed. “Good things are definitely worth waiting for. Although I wouldn’t have minded if Jasmine had brought you home in handcuffs that day.” She noticed his slight flinch, and quickly changed the subject.

“So what are your plans next?” she said.

He grinned. “Well, now that we’ve found the greatest treasure in the universe, I guess we’ll have to go after the second. And after that… well, I’ve started collecting sentai teams into my bed. Seems fair that I keep going.”

Umeko quickly went through her mental list. “I might have some recommendations for you.”


End file.
